


Why one wears a tie

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [22]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Jess hates ties, but there just might be a reason to wear one.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago
Series: Dribble Drabble April [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Why one wears a tie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Jess' Tie

“I can’t do this.” Jess said his hands shaking

Wolfe stood in front of his son taking the silk material away from him. He carefully began to do the Windsor knot. “It is not like you two haven’t done this before.”

Jess glared. “I’ve only done it twice. Your wedding and Thomas’”

“It’s still just a tie, Jess.” Wolfe said, finishing it.

“It’s still something that we did not need to have in order to get married.”

“Trust me it could be an interesting thing to wear.”

Later that night Dario pulled the silk tie off his husband and wrapped it around Jess’ wrists. “This is why you wear a tie Jess.”

“Wolfe did say they were interesting to wear.” Jess confirmed lying back and letting his husband have his way.


End file.
